


One of These Nights

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Series: Angelfire Universe [17]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam just can't keep out of trouble, what else is new?  So you know it's going to be a bad situation when he leaps into San Diego.  In 1976.  Right after Al has come home from being a POW.  The stakes are high as his relationship with Al hangs in the balance.  Not to mention, there's more at risk this time than Sam could ever imagine...Part of the Angelfire Universe and best read in order for maximum effect.





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories, written long before the end of the TV series, therefore, there is no Beth in this universe. Title changed slightly, was originally printed in Quantum Fire #3 as "One of Those Dreams."

_The full moon is calling, the fever is high_ _And the wicked wind whispers and moans_ _You've got your demons, you got desires_ _But I got a few of my own... *_

February 10, 1976:

When I leaped in I was on a quiet, residential street, alone. Something about the street was familiar, but I couldn't call up the memory. I wasn't sure where the guy I'd leaped into had been going, so I continued on in the direction I'd been pointed, digging a wallet out of obscenely tight jeans. It gave me a name, Jeremy Brooks, and an address in San Diego. From the driver's license it was between 1973 and 1977.

There was a cross-street up ahead, I hoped I'd be able to get my bearing there. As I walked on, I heard a commotion coming from one of the houses. I could hear things being smashed, and loud curses. I wondered if it had something to do with why I was there. Maybe I'd get lucky and have an easy leap. They did happen...occasionally.

The noise grew louder until I could pinpoint exactly where it came from. I stepped up my pace as I realized the house looked familiar. Standing out front, it all hit me at once--at the same time as a record came sailing through the open door and hit me in the head. I grabbed it before it fell. Ray Charles. _Georgia on my mind._ The house I was staring at was the Calavicci house.

"Oh boy..."

I cautiously approached the door and peeked inside.

I knew what I'd find, but somehow, hoped I was wrong. I wasn't, as usual. A young Al Calavicci stood in the center of the living room, grabbing anything he could get his hands on, hurling them against the walls, out the windows, cursing flamboyantly.

I flinched at the sight, my heart going out to him. "Hello?" I ventured tentatively.

Al stopped his destruction abruptly, turning to me in surprise. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

I had a feeling that was supposed to be my line. And I didn't like this leap at all. I had a feeling hologram Al, when he arrived, would agree.

"I was just passing by and wondered if you needed any help," I replied.

"No thanks, I'm doing just fine by myself," he responded with just a trace of familiar amusement.

"Is everything okay?" I pressed.

"Thanks, but buzz off," he told me mildly.

That in itself was a good sign... I hoped. I snuck a glance around the room. A picture of Al and Beth lay broken among the ruins. He'd come home and taken out his anger on their home. I empathized. He'd thought he had a whole life ahead of him, with the woman he loved. The woman he'd dreamed of constantly while a POW. Only to come home from hell to find her gone, remarried and disappeared. My Al had been taunted with the possibility of changing that, not once, but twice. The first time it seemed it wasn't meant to be. The second, he willingly gave his chance up, for _me_ , so that Tom would survive Vietnam. In fact, Al had done two extra years as a prisoner for me. Instead of getting out in 1973 as he had originally--or '70 as he could've if he hadn't led me back to save Tom--he ended up getting out in '75.

The way things had turned out between us, I couldn't say I wanted to see Al and Beth together, but it still hurt to see him in pain. I longed to pull him into my arms and take it away with my loving kisses...

I pulled myself away from the eyes I'd unwittingly become captured in, and shook my head to clear it.

Al hadn't kicked me out yet, so I decided to press my advantage. "Look, I can see you're having a rough spell--"

"I said, buzz off!" he snapped more forcefully.

"I won't let you destroy your home. I'm not going to leave until you agree to come and have a drink with me." This Al didn't know Jeremy, but there was no way I could respond to him as a stranger. Which, I'd quickly realized, could be dangerous if I was there too long.

Al stared, astonished. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Someone who wants to help you."

The sound of the Imaging Chamber door heralded the hologram's arrival on the scene. "Oh my God..." Briefly, he was rooted to the spot, stunned expression on his face. Then he recovered. "You gotta be very careful here. We don't know if this is why you're here, and my money's not on it. This could be tricky...dangerous..." he trailed off, watching us.

I chose to ignore my hologram for the time being. "Well?" I continued to the other Al. "How about it?"

"How about what?" the hologram demanded suspiciously.

I guess something in my eyes got through to the bitter man, maybe he saw I was serious, because he shrugged. "What the hell. I could use a drink."

XXX

We ended up at the local watering hole. Jeremy had a decent wad of cash in his wallet, so I bought the drinks. Al gulped his first down without a pause, and half of his second. The hologram watched nervously from the corner, looking like he wished he had a shot of his own and keeping remarkably silent.

"Jeremy Brooks," I finally introduced myself to fill the awkward silence.

"Al Calavicci," he grudgingly replied.

"I'm the kind of guy who talks plain," I said to the younger Al. "I can tell something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it with a total stranger?"

Al snorted in amusement. "Why should I?"

"'Cause friends know you?"

Al laughed, then sobered. "What else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Woman trouble?" I 'guessed'.

Al sighed and I could see him fighting to pretend nonchalance. "I was a POW in Vietnam. When I got home, I found out my wife left me. Typical sob story."

I found my eyes were watering. "I'm sorry."

He was watching me closely. "You got dumped on by a woman too, huh?" he asked.

"Well, I uh..."

"I could tell by your eyes, you know exactly what I mean," he explained.

_If you only knew..._

"If they were right for us, we'd still be with them," I told Al. _So true._

He stared into his drink, pain getting the better of his pride. "She was the only reason I survived."

I shook my head. "No. You used the memory of her, like a crutch. Some guys used God. You needed an excuse, a reason to hang on. It doesn't mean you--"

Young Al glared at me. "What the hell do you know about it?! Do you know what it's like to be stuck in a cage so small you can barely move? To be forced to eat a bowl of bugs with a few kernels of rice thrown in, to survive? If you call that surviving. To have the cold rain pour down on you, no way to get dry or warm?"

"Sam," my hologram began sternly. "Leave. I don't want you hearing this."

So I braced myself with a stiff belt of alcohol. "No," I said to my corporeal companion, "I don't know. So tell me. I...need to hear it."

"The rain was really a blessing. It meant you wouldn't die of dehydration. Then you watched your buddies die, wondering if you were next. Hell couldn't begin to describe it." Al paused to take a gulp of his drink. "They had a number of torture techniques that were effective. It's funny, no matter how long you were a prisoner, they still figured you had some secrets you were hiding. Sometimes they'd keep you awake for days. Drug your food. But the worst part was when they left you alone. You actually started to wish for their company, even if it meant interrogation or beating you 'til you were raw--"

I jumped up. "I--gotta go--"

I ran outside and leaned up against the wall with my eyes closed. I took deep breaths, trying to erase the picture of horror in my mind and keep from throwing up. All I could think of was Al, going through things I couldn't even imagine in my safe world...for two extra years. Two years when he should have been home learning to forget Beth. And it was my fault.

"Sam," the hologram began.

His voice hit me like a slap in the face.

"Oh baby, don't flinch from me," he begged.

I opened my eyes, sought out Al's, pleading for help.

Then I stopped myself. Looking into Al's loving eyes, I thought about all the times he was there for me, always my tower of strength. I took a deep breath. It was about time _I_ was the strong one. Time I grew up. I'd bear it, for my lover. "I'm okay," I managed.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I..." I couldn't tell him the truth. I watched all my words about honestly fly away. I wanted to protect Al for a change. Still, I couldn't lie. "I'm not going to tell you," I answered.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"I won't lie to you, so I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Why?" he insisted.

"Because I don't want you to know."

"Why?" Al repeated like a broken record. _Georgia on my mind._

"Drop it, Al," I responded tiredly.

"Okay. How about this: there's a 89% chance you're here to help Jeremy Brooks. You're not here for me."

"So what am I here to help him with?"

"We don't know yet," Al admitted reluctantly.

"Then how can Ziggy give it such good odds--"

"Sam..." he began in a tone which told me he was gonna start in again.

"Don't say a word, Al, "I warned.

"I don't get you. You're usually anxious to talk things out... and this situation is definitely something we should discuss."

"I'm going home," I replied, pushing myself from the wall.

"Sam, I know it hurts, you want to help me, but there's nothing you can do. Besides, you and I, we settled all this past stuff already."

 _That was before I was sent into the middle of it._ "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

XXX

There were times when I didn't get to see much of Al during a leap, and it got lonely. I knew this wasn't going to be one of those times. I found Jeremy's apartment, and fixed myself something to eat. The hologram hovered during my dinner.

"Al, you're really starting to annoy me," I said around a mouthful of pork and beans.

"Glad I could return the favor," Al responded tersely.

"I'm fine. Go away."

"Honeymoon over already?" he queried.

My head shot up guiltily. He'd...almost had me. I shook my head, playing with a small smile. "I love spending time with you. But not when you're just standing there watching me."

"Maybe I like watching you."

I pointed a finger at him. "I know what you're trying to do. Dirty pool, lover. What does Ziggy have on the leap?"

"You're Jeremy Brooks, but you already know that. You're a computer programmer for a big company named Cee Corp. Interesting side note, '76 was the year the PC was introduced."

"Yeah, I saw the Tandy in the other room. I'm a computer programmer in 1976? Great, going to work will be a piece of cake."

"No, actually, working with those dinosaurs may just drive you nuts. Ziggy's giving it a 69%." His eyes twinkled at me.

"Ziggy's just jealous." But he did have a point. "On second thought, I'd rather work with Ziggy."

"Me, too," Al said, hitting the stubborn handlink. "Not much else yet. Jeremy gets married in five years, stays with the company until he retires, sends two kids through college. Boring with a capitol B."

"Maybe I'm here to save him from a life of boredom," I said sarcastically. "Give him some excitement." A thoughtful grin found its way onto my face. "Spice up his life a little..."

"Sam Beckett!" Al pointed the link at me. "I know that smile too well. Which is why I'm telling you--not asking--to stay away from me. Do you want to wake up tomorrow and find someone else as Project Observer? Find out I never made it this far because I took up with Jeremy?"

"Mr. Navy Homophobe? I find that hard to believe."

"You underestimate yourself, I don't. Anymore..." He looked down uncomfortably.

"I was only kidding around," I relented.

Al pinned me with a knowing gaze. "I know you were, it's your hormones I'm not so sure about."

"Okay." I held up my hands in surrender. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about, chances are my path isn't going to cross yours again. It was just a fluke I was in that part of town."

"Good. Besides, knowing you...I wouldn't want to step out of the Imaging Chamber and realize my five ex-wives were five ex-husbands."

I laughed. "Well, you could help out, help get rid of some of my..."

"Excess energy?" Al replied, eyebrow raising knowingly. He walked over to the bedroom door, turned to me and beckoned with a crooked finger.

My grin spread across my whole face, as I followed him. "Bedroom again? Oh Al, you're so unimaginative!"

XXX

I woke and squinted against the bright sunlight pouring in through the blinds. There'd been a full moon last night, and I hadn't wanted to shut it out...Al looked so good bathed in moonlight... My eyes were now paying the price. After a quick glance at the clock to be sure I wasn't late for work, I stretched out in the bed, naked skin sliding pleasantly against the cool satin sheets. Thinking over the previous night, I decided I'd been wrong about Al. Given our circumstances, he could be quite _imaginative_... Most importantly, he'd kept my mind off of the other Al, in a house all alone, only two miles from me. Two miles and no years. Within reach. Within touch...

I jumped out of bed and began dressing hastily, wanting to throw myself into the leap and get the hell out in a hurry. Al was going to get Ziggy checking my co-workers and acquaintances in the hopes of discovering who I was there to help. Yet one nagging thought refused to go away. Was it really just coincidence that landed me there? Or was there a reason, even if it wasn't to help Al? I'd often wondered the same thing of my leaping into Beth's life, even though it was Al who set it up for us to meet. Maybe I'd already helped Al, in our brief time at the bar. Consoling myself with that thought, I left for work.

Jeremy was an up and coming yuppie. His work outfits were expensive suits, and he drove a decently pricey sports car. I could tell most of it was image paranoia; from what I saw of his bank statements, while he did make good money, he was living beyond his means. The guy had a bumper sticker that said "unemployment isn't working," and a CB in his car. His handle was "Stud-Muffin," as I learned when some sexy-voiced female hailed me on the way to work. Obviously trying to combine his all-male side with the 'new sensitivity' that was beginning to take root in the country. Jeremy was my worst nightmare of the seventies. I bet he even liked disco...

He just might find some changes when he came home.

I was stuck in rush hour traffic on the freeway, so I amused myself singing 'Thank God I'm a Country Boy' along with the radio, at the top of my lungs and annoying the hell out of my fellow commuters.

"Life ain't nothing but a funny, funny, riddle..." I almost ignored the horn honking next to me...until I glanced over. It was Al.

" _Are_ you a country boy?" he called pleasantly.

I nodded. "Indiana." There didn't seem to be anything else to say, so I waited, wishing the traffic would move. It was like a bad dream, a recurring one at that. This time it was me running into Al 'coincidentally'.

The CB took that moment to inform me what the holdup was about. "We're gonna be stuck here for awhile," I relayed to Al. "There's an accident up ahead."

"Great!" he commented glumly. Another pause. "Listen, Jeremy. I want to apologize for last night. We Vets can be real bitter sometimes."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I asked."

"Good point," a quiet voice said from beside me. The hologram was wearing his usual--for this leap--watchful gaze. His timing was flawless as usual. Unfortunately.

"Hey," Al called from his car. "I'd like to make it up to you. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I make a mean pot of authentic Italian spaghetti."

"I..."

"Sam..." the hologram warned.

"I'm sorry. I gotta work late at the office," I told him.

"Well, if you change your mind, give me a call. I'm in the book, C-a-l-a-v-i-c-c-i," he spelled it out for me.

"Okay. Thanks for the offer."

Traffic in his lane started to move, and Al pulled ahead with a wave. Trying to decided whether I was relieved or disappointed, I glanced at the man next to me. "Picking up a civilian and inviting him for dinner at your place?" I teased. "Tsk, tsk."

"I was just being friendly," he told me hastily.

We both knew it was more like a lonely man reaching out to someone who'd offered kindness and friendship. It made me feel like a louse.

"Besides, considering the bond we share, it's not unusual that I'm responding to you as more than a stranger. Hey--" he spoke up abruptly, to change the subject no doubt. "Did you know that in '76, Pampers were being used by almost half of American families?!"

I stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Huh?"

"Half! Isn't that disgusting? Think of it, it takes ten trees to keep one baby in disposable diapers for a year!"

I stared even more. "What has that got to do with anything?" I'd give Al this, he'd found an inventive way to change the topic.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, building up to a real ecological tangent. "Those filthy things take five hundred years to decompose!"

"Al--"

"And--"

"Al!" I finally got his attention. "You're weird, do you know that? I doubt that's ever going to be my problem. What is, is that I have to go to work, and we both have to find out why I'm here. Capice?"

"A lot you know," he mumbled, low. "Okay, I'll meet you later. I got stuff to do myself."

"Yes, you do," I told him. "Please come back with some information I can use."

"'Course, cloth diapers are really gross..."

"Al!" I yelled to his vanishing form. At least, I was relieved to note, he'd gone through the door and not just disappeared to sneak around. Don't get me wrong, it isn't that I didn't care about doing my part to conserve our resources. It just seemed like he always picked very inopportune times to go off about it.

XXX

Al was right about the computers. I'd played with Jeremy's Tandy before work, although all it did was give me an idea of the primitive systems I was working with. It didn't prepare me for the ones the company used. They were down constantly, and seemed to have a habit of developing nasty viruses. Well, I was used to dealing with that part, Ziggy's immune system was never the best. I tried to handle the work and do some snooping at the same time. I was desperate for clues, I even participated in the water-cooler gossip. I came away with a few vague possibilities, but none too hopeful. On the other hand, maybe I was there to save Jeremy after all. What a way to make a living!

XXX

I spent a quiet evening at home watching T.V. Al only showed up once, surprisingly. He didn't have anything new. I gave him what meager leads I had, and he left again.

I stretched out on the couch, watching 'Starsky and Hutch' and munching on Fritos. Starsky had fallen for an alcoholic model, and risked everything to help her. In the end, she went home to her parents. At least I got the alcoholic _I'd_ helped... Then from what I remembered, Starsky and Hutch were happier with _each other_ anyway. I could identify with that.

I was in the middle of watching the news, getting my 'leaply' history lesson, when the doorbell rang. I turned off the set on the way to the door, wondering who of Jeremy's friends I was going to have to bluff my way with, was calling at this hour. I opened the door.

Al stood there, looking ill at ease. "Hi, Jeremy."

"Oh boy..."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, shuffling from foot to foot uneasily.

My heart went out, and so did my hand. I grasped an upper arm, feeling the living flesh give beneath my fingers.

I pulled him inside. "No, you're not. Come on in. I was just watching T.V."

Al stood there uncomfortably. I was debating on the wisdom of offering him a drink, when he asked. There wasn't much I could do, Jeremy wasn't in a position to have the right to say anything. Again, it was a difficult situation. In essence, I had to let Al get started on the wrong road.

Let him almost ruin his life so that I could have him later? Maybe something better would've come along...maybe I was there to help Al...maybe I was just being selfish and self-serving.

The hologram popped in. Took one look and swore. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at me.

I made two strong drinks and handed Al one. "I'll be right back," I sighed and headed for the bathroom.

I was less than surprised to find the hologram waiting for me inside.

"Before you start, I didn't invite you over, you invited yourself. You hussy, you..."

"Sam!" Al stomped his foot. "This is most definitely not a game. You keep your hands off me, do you hear me?!"

I couldn't help myself. I collapsed against the sink in a fit of giggles.

He waited less than patiently until I wound down. "I'm sorry," I managed. "I know the seriousness of it."

"Do you? I have a feeling you've got the crazy idea that our love isn't governed by the laws of time."

"Is that so crazy, Al? But don't worry, I don't believe in taking chances."

"Then get rid of me."

"Al..."

He sighed. "I know how hard it is. But it'll be harder to be so close to me and not be able to touch. Don't put yourself through that. And if you should slip--despite your wisecracks--there's a high probability I'd reject you. I don't want you going through that either. Save us all a lot and send me home."

To my surprise, he keyed up the Imaging Chamber door. I hadn't thought he'd be letting me out of his sight.

"Do the right thing, baby."

It always turns me to mush when he calls me that. "I promise you Al. I won't screw things up."

He nodded. "I gotta take care of some things. I'll be back soon."

After he left, I thought over my options carefully, trying to call on my instincts. The bottom line was I couldn't deny Al the common courtesy I gave total strangers, regardless of the reasons. He needed someone and he'd turned to me. I had to be strong, put my own feelings and needs aside. Honor my promise, and most importantly...be a friend to this Al.

I went back into the living room. "Sorry Al, nature called," I shrugged. I noticed he'd fixed himself a second drink.

"No problem," he smiled and I responded with one of my own automatically. "I'm sorry I barged in. I just...well, you seemed willing to listen, and I..." he faltered.

I sat down next to him on the couch, close enough to touch slightly. I couldn't do what I wanted to, but I wasn't above getting what I could. "And?" I prompted. I felt the body next to mine shaking with the effort required to keep a control on his emotions. I longed to pull him into my arms and let him cry himself out. To let my hands smooth away the tension in his body, while I kissed away the tears...

I jumped up to put some space between us, making myself another drink to cover the action. I wondered what shape he'd been in when he came home to the states, what shape he was in when he left the hospital, all the information my Al should have supplied me with. Sometimes he was too hung up on Ziggy's odds and the reason for the leap, and ignored other things that were potentially important as well.

"I didn't want to be alone, and I felt like being with somebody who has absolutely nothing to do with the military." Al's eyes turned apologetic.

I found I couldn't look in those eyes. It was going to be murder not to provide the physical comfort I knew he needed, yet I dared not trust myself. Just being this close to him was hard--difficult.

Could I really trust myself alone with him? "Hey, I have a great idea. Let's go out and pick up some women," I suggested.

"Some?" Al jumped at the chance to divert his pain, as I'd hoped he would. He got up and rested an arm around my shoulder. "You're a man after my own heart. What are we waiting for?"

XXX

We ended up cruising down the freeway toward Mexico, in Jeremy's car. Al was fascinated with the CB craze and I had to dig my memory to supply him with the proper lingo, as he played with it like a little kid with a new toy. I felt a new kinship with this Al. Being in a sense out of time for eight years, he'd returned to a different world. Time had marched on without him. It must be a weird feeling, the country had changed a lot in those years. I knew it was a feeling we'd probably end up sharing.

When Al asked if I knew any hot women, I was on the spot until I recalled something from that morning. I took the CB mike from his hand.

"This is Stud Muffin, are you out there, Cream Puff?"

XXX

Things were going great for awhile. We agreed to meet the girls at a country-western bar. We were having a ball, it was terrific to be able to do the town with Al again...

Next thing I knew, we were cooling our heels in jail.

And it wasn't long before my hologram arrived.

"Oh boy," I said upon seeing him.

The serenity that was on his face when he arrived, vanished. His eyes grew wide as he took in the surroundings. "What the hell did you do?!"

"It just...happened..." I explained lamely.

"They threw the first punch," the solid Al agreed to my comment.

"Who?" the hologram asked in exasperation.

"The truckers," I said. They'd had the nerve to try and turn off 'Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song' when it came on the jukebox. We decided we weren't going to let him. After all, that was Al's song.

The hologram looked about to have a stroke. "I leave you alone for an hour and a half! How could you get in trouble in an hour and a half?!"

"It could be worse," I tried.

"Yeah," the other Al agreed, thinking I was talking to him. "We could've already been over the border, and in a Mexican jail. By the time we got outta there, Cream Puff and Luscious Lita would be ancient history."

"Cream Puff and Luscious..." the hologram stammered.

"Speak of the little angels," Al jumped up off the cot. "We been sprung."

The hologram took one look at the women who'd come to bail us out, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You're going crazy, aren't you?" He tore his eyes away from the ladies for a second. "Jesus Christ, Sam!"

I shrugged but didn't answer. I'd run out of ways to talk to him in front of others.

"I can't deal with you like this." He put his hand to his head. "Well, at least you're avoiding being alone with me. I can't take this, though. I'm outta here." He left through his doorway.

Minutes later, we were walking out of the cell, arms around the girls. Al's cry of, Party time! echoed behind us.

After the bar closed, we went to Cream Puff's apartment to continue the party. It turned out Luscious Lita was her roommate. With separate bedrooms.

The night brought back so many memories of good times we'd had (in the first timeline I hoped, for Donna's sake). I could honestly say I hadn't had such a great time in years...too many. And it put me into 'best friend' mode with Al. Grateful to have a night out with my buddy again, I had no desire to let anything spoil it. I even got through a rousing game of strip Twister. This reminded me of another fad which arrived while Al was in Vietnam, and we had him in hysterics relating our various tales of 'streakers we have known and loved'.

I saw Al to his house around dawn. We stumbled inside and I half- carried him to the bedroom. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. I figured I helped him forget the pain for a little while, at least. I took off his shoes and covered him with the blanket, then stood watching him for a minute. In sleep his face was smooth, and free of the lines of pain he wore during the day.

"Sweet dreams, love," I whispered, unable to resist placing a feather-light kiss in his lips. Then I got out of there, fast.

XXX

I was bent over the sink several hours later, trying to resurrect myself for work. My hologram arrived and I jumped, cursing.

"Serves you right," Al commented, taking in my state.

"I didn't rape you, what more do you want out of my life?" The hangover was making me irritable.

He regarded me closely, shaking his head. "How much sleep did you get?"

I shrugged, picking up the toothbrush. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate having to use somebody else's toothbrush all the time?" I wondered aloud, grimacing.

"I bet you wish you had that coffee pot you lost in time right now, don't you?"

"Al, please. Has Ziggy figured out why I'm here yet?"

He shook his head. "No, and I don't like it."

I gave my mouth a quick brushing and spat out toothpaste. "I'm not crazy about it either. But yesterday was only my first day at work. I guess we just have to keep checking around."

"Yeah, I better get back to it."

"Maybe I should try asking the Tandy," I suggested.

"Shh!" Al warned, glancing at the link as if Ziggy might get jealous. "Hey, I'm sorry I took so long to get back last night. I was...unavoidably detained."

"Is everything okay?" I suddenly noticed Al seemed a little distracted. But in good spirits, if slightly harried. Which was probably due to me.

"Absolutely." He gave me a smile too sunny to be fake. "I better go kick Ziggy in the butt. Tomato juice with a dash of Worchester sauce is good for hangovers. Feel better sweetheart." He left.

Y'know something? I already did.

XXX

By noon I was bored with the whole deal, but I decided I'd better have lunch sent in and hang around the office, so I wouldn't miss anything. I began to clear off Jeremy's desk for him, which was about three feet high with papers. I'll never know what made me take a second look at an unopened letter in the garbage, but it didn't seem like junk mail. I opened it.

It was a job offer from Apple. They were looking for up-and-coming inventors to help boost their new market, develop more advanced alternatives.

I pondered what I'd found. Jeremy had turned them down once, ignored them actually. Being a new company, they couldn't offer the security, image, and money that Cee Corp. provided. It was a risk and he'd stuck with the sure thing. A life of doing okay, when he could've been making money and getting personal fulfillment at the same time. I picked up the phone and called Apple. By the time I hung up, Jeremy had a job interview for that very afternoon.

XXX

It was over. Jeremy was in with the company. Al said he was much happier in the new timeline. He gave up his shallow self-serving existence for a life of real meaning.

There was only one glitch. I hadn't leaped out yet. While Al went back to try and find out why, I had a visitor. Younger Al. We talked for awhile, it turned out he wanted to say good-bye. He'd put the house on the market and was being re-assigned to Washington. Al felt throwing himself back into work would be the best thing for him. I agreed, and we celebrated with glasses of Fresca. The original, _real_ Fresca, not the 'improved' lousy version of my time.

There wasn't much to say after that though, and Al was uncomfortable with silences these days. He jumped up and switched on the radio. Frankie Valli was singing 'My Eyes Adored You'.

"Why don't you put on a record?" I suggested, not happy with what the radio chose. "I think I saw something on the turntable."

Al lifted the cover and froze, going pale. I hurried over to see what he was staring at. It was a promo-copy of a new album from the band KISS. The reason for his reaction jumped out at me, it was the name of one of the songs. Beth.

_Oh God..._

"This just came out _now_?" Al asked, voice rough.

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Actually, it's not really out yet, this is a copy he--I got from...a friend at the record company." I was rambling in a desperate attempt to avoid what was coming next. I wondered if Al knew it.

"Put it on," he ordered, going back to sit on the couch.

I did as told.

 _Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now..._ the singer's rough voice filled the room.

 _Great start_ , I thought, joining Al on the sofa.

_...you say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't a home, I'm always somewhere else, and you're always there alone. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you, I think I hear them calling, oh Beth, what can I do?_

"I could understand maybe, finding someone else..." Al turned red eyes to mine. "But...how could she have me declared dead?!" Glistening angel eyes pleaded with me for answers that would hurt to hear as well as to say.

I slipped my arm around him. To my surprise, instead of pulling away as I'd half-expected, he leaned against me. "I don't know, Al. I guess you have to face the fact that she didn't love you anymore..." I caught myself, knowing I was in deep. I might have already said too much. Besides, was it really true, or did I just want it to be?

"No..." he sobbed.

I held Al closer, letting him cry against my shoulder. He needed the purging. I listened to his sobs mingle with the singer's repetitive, 'Do Ya Love Me'.

"That song was right," Al finally said, words muffled against my shirt. "I was never there for her. What kind of a man leaves the wife he loves, voluntarily, for another tour? She didn't want me to go. I knew that."

It was the weirdest case of deja vu yet, and I'd had a lot of it. There I sat, while this time it was Al who cried in my arms. Only he moved me, unlike Beth, or anyone else ever could.

He pulled away slightly, looking up at me. "I just wish...some of the pain would go away...that I could feel love again..."

I responded to that look. Maybe I'd been giving him subconscious messages...I was getting some of my own right then... Maybe, as the hologram had said, our bond was operating even now.

The warning went off inside me, too late. I was caught in those eyes. I leaned in for a kiss.

As our lips met, I felt the trembling in his. And I was already nearing the point of no return...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my hologram standing in the corner, watching. No anger, just acceptance of whatever would be. The record had repeated, that cursed song was on again. I couldn't take looking at my Al's face. It was a replay of his time with Beth, only this time watching me with himself, unable to touch, but knowing the truth about who he loved...

I pulled away from those lips. I couldn't put either of them through that, and I knew the hologram wouldn't leave.

The Al in my arms was staring up at me. I braced myself, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"Why'd you stop?" he finally whispered, so vulnerable and needful.

"I..." I paused shakily. Everything in me wanted to take him and make him mine, take all the pain away--once--and for all time. I was super-aware of both Al's listening intently. "I was going to say that I don't want to hurt you, but I have. And I will. Just don't give up, Al. Hang on. There's someone out there, waiting. It doesn't matter whether it's male or female, love is all that matters. Someone who loves you more than life itself. But the person's name isn't Jeremy Brooks."

I almost leaned in again, forced myself to rise and walk out the door, get into the car and leave. I wanted to be as far away as possible when I leaped out, make sure Al was long gone on his flight to Washington when Jeremy returned home.

XXX

I turned on the car radio and just drove for awhile, opening the window and letting the cool breeze air out my mind.

I ended up parking in the lot of a 7-11. Maybe Jeremy would think he'd gone for a carton of ice cream...and entered the Twilight Zone. I chuckled to myself.

"Are you okay?" the hologram of Al inquired from my side, watching me closely.

I took a deep breath. "Did I change anything?" I asked fearfully.

"Only one thing." He smiled at me.

My heart leaped into my throat for a moment, but I relaxed when I realized Al didn't look upset. "What?"

"I love you more today than yesterday," he told me--along with the radio--as I felt the familiar tingling of the impending leap. "But not as much as tomorrow," he promised.

And I leaped...

_Ooh, loneliness will find you, In between the wrong and the right,_ _Ooh, coming right behind you, Swear I'm gonna find you,_ _Get you baby,_ _One of these nights..._

* One of These Nights, Henley/Frey

Beth, Criss/Penridge/Ezrin

**the end**

1/24/92


End file.
